TMNT 59 (IDW)
[[Datei:IDW_59_00.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT'' #59 (IDW)]] TMNT'' #59''' (inoffizieller Titel: "Fox Hunt" (chapter 1); "Fuchsjagd", Kapitel 1) ist eine Geschichte aus der ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''-Comicserie von IDW Publishing. Details * Erstveröffentlichung: 15. Juni 2016 * Ausgabe: TMNT #59 (IDW) * Story: Kevin Eastman, Bobby Curnow und Tom Waltz * Script: Tom Waltz * Zeichnungen: Dave Wachter * Farben: Ronda Pattison * Text: Shawn Lee * Herausgeber: Bobby Curnow *'Verleger': Ted Adams Kontinuität 'Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste * Vorheriges Kapitel: "Leatherhead" #3 * Nächstes Kapitel: ''TMNT'' #60 Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|240px|"The game is afoot!"Foot Clan **Splinter/Hamato Yoshi **Jennika **Shredder (erwähnt) **Foot Elite **Foot Assassins (erwähnt) *Kitsune **Alopex **das Pantheon (erwähnt) *April O'Neil und Angel *Casey Jones (erwähnt) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo **Raphael **Michelangelo Handlung thumb|180px|Eine Heimkehr mit Schrecken!Als Leonardo, Raphael und Michelangelo von ihrem gerade bestandenen Abenteuer auf Burnow Island ins Foot Hauptquartier zurückkehren, sehen sie in der Einganshalle zu ihrem Schrecken Kitsune mit einem Dolch in der Hand über ihren Vater stehen und Jennika im verzweifelten Kampf gegen Alopex."Leatherhead" #3 Aber wie ist es zu dieser dramatischen Situation eigentlich gekommen? thumb|180px|left|Splinter und JennikaRückblick: Einige Stunden zuvor schaut Splinter bei Jennika an ihrem Posten am Grab des Shredders vorbei,''TMNT'' #56 um sich ein wenig von seiner Sorge über seine Söhne abzulenken. Jennika stellt ihm die Frage, warum Splinter ein Grabmal für ausgerechnet seinem ärgsten Feind hat errichten lassen; Splinter erzählt ihr daraufhin, dass er Saki trotz seiner Feindschaft mit ihm in der Vergangenheit als Clanbruder und Anführer respektiert hat"Vengeance" #6, The Secret History of the Foot Clan #2 und #4 und dass es auch Jennikas Pflicht sei, den Meister des Clans stets zu respektieren, ganz gleich wer es auch sei. Danach verabschiedet er sich von ihr, weil er sich noch anderen Angelegenheiten widmen muss. thumb|240px|Eine Visite bei KitsuneDanach sucht Splinter Kitsune in ihrem Quartier auf und trifft sie vor einem von ihr gemalten Gemälde sitzend, das einen Drachen, einen Fuchs und einen Phönix darstellt. Auf seine Frage nach dem Phönixmotiv antwortet Kitsune, dass sie in diesem mystischen Vogel ein Zeichen des Wohlseins sieht, welches man nur erringt, indem man sich - wie der Phönix - aus der Asche seiner vergangenen Niederlagen erhebt. Über das Wort "Wohlsein" stellt Splinter ihr eine Frage, was das makabre "Spiel", welches sie und ihre Verwandten mit ihnen treiben,"Monsters, Misfits, and Madmen" #4 und Casey & April #3 und #4 wirklich zu Ziel hat; Kitsune erklärt ihm, dass das "Spiel" lediglich entscheiden soll, wer am Ende gewinnt und wer verliert, und das jeder von ihnen - als Spieler oder Spielfigur - darin verwickelt sind, ob es ihnen nun passt oder nicht. Bevor Splinter sich entfernt, greift er diese letztere Bemerkung mit der Frage auf, in welche Kategorie der Shredder für Kitsune gefallen ist. Sie entgegnet jedoch nur (ohne Splinters Frage wirklich zu beantworten), dass Oroku Saki mit seiner Ruchlosigkeit und Unbarmherzigkeit den Geist des "Spiels" genauestens entgegengekommen sei. thumb|180px|left|Ein Gespräch in Sachen CaseyIm Thronsaal des Verstecks reden April und Angel über Aprils Trennung von Casey.''TMNT'' #55 Zwar heißt Angel Caseys Beschluss nicht gut, gibt April aber gleichzeitig auch zu verstehen, dass Casey trotz seiner Dickköpfigkeit wirklich nur das Beste für alle will, die ihm etwas bedeuten, und dass April ihm Zeit geben sollte, um mit sich wieder ins Reine zu kommen. Splinter, der gerade den Saal betritt, pflichtet Angel bei und versucht seiner menschlichen Freundin Mut zu machen, dass sich alles irgendwann wieder zum Guten zwischen den beiden wenden wird. Angel bricht wieder zu einer ihrer Patrouillen auf, doch vorher macht sie Splinter darauf aufmerksam, dass in der letzten Zeit etwas nicht mit Alopex stimmt."Vengeance" #6 April will sich in die Bibliothek des Clans zurückziehen, weil sie einigen neuen Hinweisen, die sie auf Dr. Millers Schriftrolle entdeckt hat, näher nachgehen möchte."Vengeance" #2 thumb|240px|Der Verrat der DämoninInzwischen aber beginnt Kitsune ihren Schachzug auszuführen. Mit ihren magischen Kräften dringt sie in den Geist von Alopex ein, den sie seit einiger Zeit bereits heimlich und stetig erodiert hat,"New Mutant Order" #0, "Vengeance" #6 und ''TMNT'' #51 bringt die Fuchsmutantin unter ihre vollständige Kontrolle und schickt sie zum Grab des Shredders. Die Foot-Leute, die sie aufzuhalten versuchen, werden von Kitsune, die ihre mentalen Kräfte über Alopex aussendet, ebenfalls übernommen und so auf ihre Seite gezogen. Zusammen betreten sie die Grabkammer, wo zu Kitsunes Überraschung Jennika nach wie vor Wache hält. Als Jennika (die nicht versteht, was hier vorgeht) zu erkennen gibt, dass sie nicht mehr länger dem Shredder treu ist, wird sie von Alopex niedergeschlagen, und darauf folgend stehlen die Mutantin und die Foot-Elite die Leiche des Shredders und bringen sie auf Kitsunes Befehl hin zum Dach, wo bereits ein Hubschrauber auf seine Fracht wartet. thumb|left|240px|Eine Probe der TreueEin wenig später schaut Splinter bei Alopex vorbei, findet deren Zimmer jedoch leer vor. Dann wird er von einer Armee von Foot-Ninjas angegriffen, die allesamt unter Kitsunes mentaler Kontrolle stehen. Splinter wehrt sich geschickt, kann sich aber der Übermacht nicht auf Dauer halten und wird schließlich zu Boden geschlagen. Ehe einer der Ninja jedoch den Todesstreich gegen ihn führen kann, greift Jennika, die sich von ihrer Ohnmacht erholen konnte, ein und stellt sich schützend vor Splinter. thumb|Der Höhepunkt des VerratsKitsune hetzt Alopex auf Jennika, die von der wildgewordenen Mutantin von Splinter weggedrängt wird. Kitsune nähert sich dem benommenen Splinter und will ihn gerade einen Dolch in die Brust jagen, als auf einmal Leonardo, Raphael und Michelangelo auftauchen. Halb benommen bittet Splinter seine Söhne, Jennika beizustehen; Kitsune jedoch holt ungerührt aus und sticht vor den Augen des entsetzten Turtle-Trios mit ihrem Dolch zu. Neudruckversionen *''Leatherhead'' (TPB), Oktober 2016 Deutsche Veröffentlichungen Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Hauptserie (IDW)